1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dolls and more particularly pertains to a new animal doll with detachable parts for providing a animal toy that can be constructed to form different types of animals or creatures of original creation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dolls is known in the prior art. More specifically, dolls heretofore devised and utilized arc known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dolls include U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,537; U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,832; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,369; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,917; U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,240; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,613.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new animal doll with detachable parts. The inventive device includes a torso member with detachable cat, pig and bunny head members, a pair of detachable elongate arm members, a pair of detachable elongate leg members, a detachable first tail member, and a detachable elongate second tail member.
In these respects, the animal doll with detachable parts according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a animal toy that can be constructed to form different types of animals or creatures of original creation.